


Mr. Darcy and the Needy Little Bitch

by TheHighlyFunctioningGay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Desk Sex, Dom!Cas, Fear, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Library, M/M, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Punishment, School, Sub!Dean, Teacher!Dean, Vibrators, principal!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHighlyFunctioningGay/pseuds/TheHighlyFunctioningGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new principal, Castiel Novak, has some changes to make in the poor excuse for a school that Dean teaches at. And he's starting by putting the teachers in their place, which Dean doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Darcy and the Needy Little Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel insults and degrades Dean's teaching skills, leaving Dean craving more.

Dean sat on a wooden chair in the noisy school library, fanning himself with a magazine while two of his coworkers fiddled with the air conditioner.

He'd had one night stands with both of them. They were currently dating each other. And neither of them were on speaking terms with him, because apparently he was insensitive or something.

All the drama they'd caused made his job a lot harder than it should be. But he'd learned his lesson. No dating on the job. Really though, no dating at all for the past year or so. All guys were needy little bitches.

Dean's train of thought was interrupted when the din of the library suddenly died down. A man in a long, tan trench coat was moving toward the podium. Dean hadn't noticed him come in, probably because he seemed to be floating rather than walking.

The man cleared his throat and began speaking. "Good morning," he said, his voice deep and gravelly. "Thank you all for coming to this faculty meeting. I am your new principal, Mr. Castiel Novak."

Dean shifted in his seat, suddenly tensing. His gaze was fixed on Castiel's deep blue eyes. Despite the stern look he was giving the teachers, his eyes looked warm and soft, and Dean thought he caught a glimpse of nervousness in them.

Dean quickly realized he was barely listening to what the other man was saying, and forced himself to tear his eyes away.

"Today we will be discussing a most pressing issue, the existence of which I have been studying for quite some time."

Castiel's voice drifted in and out of Dean's focus as the teacher's eyes roamed over Castiel's slightly tousled jet-black hair, the soft dip of the bridge of his nose, his perfectly plush, light pink lips.

"Over the last decade, I have been observing failing schools- schools facing problems such as low test scores, poor student attendance, and low graduation rates- in an attempt to isolate the cause of the problem." Castiel's voice got louder, more serious, and Dean snapped out of his haze.

Wow, this guy's a little ridiculous, he thought. He talks like he just walked out of a scene from Pride and Prejudice. But if he's from Pride and Prejudice, he's definitely Mr. Darcy. Dean chuckled at his own remark.

"And, ladies and gentlemen, I have. The problem is you."

Dean's jaw dropped. He sat up, all thoughts of Castiel's face dispersing quickly.

"Time and time again, my studies have shown that the reason student performance is steadily declining, is because the teachers we have employed are... sub-par."

The room stirred, a low hum of disapproving murmurs rising and then quickly dying down.

I am not a sub-par teacher, Dean thought, his ego slightly bruised. But I can't vouch for those two idiots. He shifted his eyes to the couple sitting a few seats away from him. They were holding hands under the table.

Despite his disdain for them, his stomach lurched a little as his eyes passed over their entwined fingers. A year ago he would have laughed at their childish display of affection- holding hands under the table while the principal scolded them for being crappy teachers. But now he couldn't help but be a little jealous.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat again, playing with his hands and trying to bury the pit that was forming in his stomach, as he turned his attention back to Castiel.

"But I can assure you that I will make it my top priority to deal with this issue. I am working to implement many new tools for teachers, such as workshops, training sessions, and one-on-one discussions. I will tell you more about these new tools in the next meeting, which will be in exactly one week, same place and time."

A low groan moved through the room.

Castiel raised his eyebrows. "I advise you to get used to it. We will have weekly faculty meetings all year, and next year as well, if you teachers don't get yourselves together.

Dean could practically hear everyone rolling their eyes, but he just smiled. Somehow, he didn't mind the idea of being lectured by Castiel once a week.


	2. Making Third Graders Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean can't stop thinking about getting into Castiel's pants, he comes up with a risky plan to get Cas alone in his office.

In the two days that passed since the meeting, the thought of Castiel caused Dean to have more boners than he would ever admit.   
  
He thought of the man almost constantly- the way his jawline settled into a sharp angle when he was displeased, the way his voice turned low and smooth when he warned students not to misbehave, hell, even the fear in the other teacher's faces when they passed by Castiel turned Dean on.    
  
The teacher found himself rushing to work in the morning, in hope of running into the other man before anyone else arrived.   
  
He got butterflies in his stomach when the speakers blared the morning announcements- "Good morning everyone, this is Principal Novak..."  
  
And in his routine wank before bed, he found himself uninterested in any porn where none of the men resembled Castiel.   
  
By the end of the second day, Dean had had enough. He'd never wanted to fuck someone so bad before. And the fact that Castiel seemed unattainable only made Dean crave him more.   
  
Snapping out of his daze, Dean eyed the test he was supposed to be making for his class. He pushed it aside. Right now he needed to think of a way to get into Castiel's pants, so he could forget about him once and for all, or he'd never be able to concentrate enough to get any work done.  
  
Suddenly Dean got an idea. He grinned, actually grinned, reached for the test, and got to work.   
  
  
  
Grading the tests the next night, Dean felt anything but good. Yes, he'd come up with a way to see Castiel alone, but it had cost him.   
  
He'd had to look into his third graders' sad, confused eyes as he collected the tests- some of them were even crying.   
  
The amount of red-inked X's he scrawled onto each paper made him cringe, as he imagined that even more crying would ensue when he handed the test back out.   
  
And the parents- at least one of them would recognize that he hadn't covered the material he was testing the kids on. That in fact, the test questions were more suitable for sixth graders than for third graders.  
  
Castiel had better be a good fuck.   
  
After grading the tests, Dean turned on his laptop and went to the school website. He clicked the big blue "enter grades" button on the top right of the screen.   
  
Over the summer, when he'd heard the new principal's policy that all teachers had to submit their student's test grades into the school database, he'd gotten annoyed. But now, he was grateful that he was forced to report to Castiel.   
  
Dean began to enter test grades. 84. 79. 32. His fingers began to shake. 12. He suddenly felt nauseous. The grades had looked different on paper. Less... threatening. Now he felt like each number carried his fate. 67. Maybe he'd get off with a warning. 42. He's going to be fired. 3. Castiel's going to personally club him to death and use his body to mop the school halls.  
  
He entered the last of the grades. He could feel his dinner rise back up into his throat as his unsteady hand fumbled for the mouse. Clicking "submit all grades," he moved to shut the laptop as fast as he could.   
  
Suddenly he heard a high-pitched notification sound. His head snapped to the bottom right of the screen, his heart rate increasing tenfold. It was Castiel.   
  
Dean inhaled deeply, steadying his racing mind before reading the message.  
  
"Mr. Winchester," it read, "I am writing to request your presence in my office tomorrow. I would like to discuss with you the horrendous test grades with which you have desecrated my fine establishment."  
  
Dean couldn't help but smile at the ridiculously worded message. He felt a tinge of excitement pierce through the queasiness in his stomach. Collecting his thoughts, he placed his hands on the keyboard and began to type with the same pretentiousness.   
  
"Principal Novak, I am available tomorrow afternoon at your earliest convenience. I look forward to discussing the issues which have unfortunately arisen."  
  
Dean read his message over twice, second-guessing the spelling of "convenience" until his head spun. Because he hadn't written so fucking pretentiously since taking the SAT. Then he pressed enter and sat back.   
  
In less than thirty seconds, a little check mark appeared next to his message, signaling that Castiel had seen it.   
  
Dean thought for a second, then moved his hands to the keyboard.   
  
"I am truly seeking your guidance in this matter of the utmost importance."  
  
The teacher smirked before pressing enter. He hoped Castiel would get the hint that Dean's eagerness to pay him a visit wasn't about the grades at all. If he did, there two ways this could go- Castiel could either discipline him, or bend him over table and fuck him.   
  
Or he could kill two birds with one stone. 


	3. Call Me Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally gets Cas alone in his office.

"Hey, Dean," Castiel said when the secretary closed the door behind him. His trench coat, which he always insisted on wearing, was draped over his chair. He leaned against his desk casually, smiling across the room at Dean.   
  
Dean stood still at the door. He forced his mind to push past the confusion he felt at Castiel's casual demeanor, and tried to focus on what to say. "Good morning, Mr. Novak," he managed. His voice came out quieter than he had hoped.   
  
"Aw, come on dude, call me Cas," the other man replied. His mouth curled up into an amused smile as he watched Dean furrow his brow.   
  
Dean felt his hands turn clammy. Was this some kind of act? He had expected Cas to attack him, to demand to know how he'd managed to give a test that the majority of his students failed. Dean had been prepared to defend himself with some stupid excuse, and beg Castiel to help him become a better teacher. He opened his mouth and closed it again, realizing he had no idea what to say.  
  
Cas chuckled at Dean's disoriented expression.   
  
"I know what you're trying to do, Dean," Cas exclaimed, his voice loud and authoritative. "Giving your students a test you knew they would fail, just so that you would be called into the principal's office?"   
  
Castiel watched Dean's beautiful green eyes grow wide in shock, as his broad chest began to rise and fall faster than before, to keep up with the frantic beating of his heart. Dean looked like a child who'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.   
  
"I'm a little disappointed that you think so low of me," Cas continued. "Did you really think I'd believe that a teacher who's had one of the highest class averages for over five years would suddenly have a passing rate of only twenty-five percent?"    
  
Dean shook his head no. Suddenly he felt utterly lost.   
  
Castiel stared intently into Dean's eyes. He was walking towards the teacher now, causing him to stumble backwards. "But it turns out that a teacher who I thought had such high morals, and a sense of respect for his job, is using his students to get the principal alone behind closed doors, so he can... what? What did you want, Dean?"   
  
Dean's back hit the wall. Cas's lips were inches away from his. He whimpered as the principal's breath fell over his mouth.   
  
Cas chuckled, his eyes falling on Dean's growing bulge. "That's what I was afraid of," he half-growled, his voice growing deeper by the second. "That you'd be capable of tarnishing the reputation of my fine establishment with poor grades so you could... fuck the principal."   
  
Dean cast his eyes down from the animalistic glare in Cas's eyes. It was a stupid plan and he knew it wouldn't work. And now Cas was going to fire him.   
  
Suddenly Cas grabbed Dean's chin with his thumb and index finger, lifting it up so he could look Dean in the eyes again. "It was an irresponsible thing to do, and I'm going to ensure that you'll never do it again. You need to be taught a lesson, Mr. Winchester."


	4. Principal Novak's Clothes Pins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean continue their... conversation.

Dean felt Cas's lips crash onto his, felt the principal press his body into his, pushing his back into the wall. Cas's kisses were hard and hungry, and Dean wondered if Cas had been thinking about him ever since the meeting, too.   
  
Cas's body felt so good against Dean's, and Dean nervously snaked his arms around the other man's waist. When he began to pull Cas's hips toward his own, Cas's hands gripped Dean's wrists and peeled them away from his body, instead taking them up over Dean's head and pinning them to the wall with one had.   
  
Cas widened the space between their crotches, chuckling against Dean's lips when he whimpered. "You think it's that easy, Dean?"   
  
The teacher felt Cas's warm breath fall over his mouth, Cas's lips just barely brushing against his as Cas spoke.   
  
"No. I'm going to make you beg for my touch, Dean. I'm going to make you plead for your release until you're reduced to nothing but a needy. little. bitch." He said the last three words slowly, his deep voice flowing over Dean like melted caramel.   
  
Dean's cock twitched at the sound of Castiel's powerful voice. His pants suddenly seemed too tight. He felt his hips involuntarily thrust toward Castiel's sharply, before he remembered himself and stilled his trembling body.   
  
Castiel pulled back, releasing his grip on Dean's wrists. "You need more training than I thought," he said, his hands travelling to his tie. "But I've dealt with my fair share of..." his voice trailed off as he fumbled with his tie. He looked down at it, suddenly perplexed by the knot he seemed to have just made tighter.   
  
Dean lowered his hands from over his head where he'd still kept them. He uncurled Castiel's fingers from his tie, ignoring the other man's confused expression as he gently untied his tie. Dean removed it from around Castiel's neck, handed it to him, and immediately raised his hands back over his head.   
  
Cas was at a loss for words. Looking into Dean's eyes, he found them gentle, resigned. Castiel leaned in, taking Dean's lips with his own, but the kiss was different this time. Tender and long.   
  
Dean's stomach lurched, and he moaned into Castiel's warm mouth. Feeling Cas pull away, Dean leaned in again, but his lips found only air. He opened his eyes just as Cas lifted him into his arms bridal-style and carried him over to his desk.   
  
Sitting Dean down on the edge, Cas took Dean's lips again, kissing him more roughly now. He pressed their lips together hard as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair.   
  
Moving quickly to Dean's neck, he sucked and bit and kissed until Dean was throwing his head back to grant Cas as much access to his skin as possible. 

 "Caaaas," Dean cried as Castiel raked his teeth over his collarbone. 

Cas's fingers found the edge of Dean's shirt and pulled it off, throwing it aside as his mouth found Dean's chest. Cas let his hands wander as he kissed every inch of Dean. His fingers traced over the broad planes and strong muscles of the other man's chest, as his mouth moved to Dean's hard nipple.   
  
He laved over it with his tongue, and used his fingers to tweak and play with the other one. Then he closed his lips around it and began to suck, eliciting a moan from Dean.   
  
Dean wanted to touch Cas so bad, just run his hands through Cas's hair or hold his hand. He began to reach out towards Cas, and immediately Castiel pulled back. Dean whimpered at the loss of Cas's mouth and fingers on Dean's nipples.   
  
"What did I tell you, Dean? Don't. touch. me." Castiel looked straight into Dean's eyes, his gaze intense and searing. He took the tie off the table where he'd dropped it, and tied Dean's wrists together behind his back.   
  
Then he circled back around to face Dean. "You were being so good, Dean, but I guess I overestimated you. You deserve a punishment now, don't you?" Castiel looked up, but the other man didn't answer. "Don't you?" He roared into Dean's face.   
  
Dean jumped a little from the sheer volume of Cas's voice. Then he slowly nodded, his heart pounding faster in his chest.   
  
Cas chuckled before closing his lips over the same nipple as before, but sucking hard now, as hard as he could, causing Dean to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming out.   
  
Cas released Dean's nipple with a tiny pop, smiling to himself as he heard Dean struggling to catch his breath. He looked at the tender, puffy nipple, hoping it was as sensitive as it looked. Leaning in again, he scraped his teeth over it, and then bit down lightly.   
  
It was enough to send pain shooting through Dean's body, and he was surprised when it went straight to his dick, causing it to twitch.   
  
Cas's teeth scraped down Dean's nipple, pulling on it, stretching it as far as it could go.   
  
Dean threw his head back, hissing a small "Yesss" through gritted teeth.   
  
Cas released his nipple. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," he smirked. He leaned down to open a desk drawer to the left of Dean's legs, and pulled out two clothes pins. "I think we'll use these for now," he said casually, "and save the clamps for when you're a little more... used to this." Castiel gazed at Dean's abused nipple, kissed it once, opened the pin, and closed it over the dark red nub.   
  
Then he leaned into Dean's chest again, and gave the same treatment to his other nipple- licking, sucking, biting, kissing, pin.   
  
Dean's eyes were closed, his head hanging back between his shoulders. His only focus was on the pressure on his nipples.   
  
His cock was throbbing, begging for attention, but he waited patiently to see what Castiel would do next.   
  
Cas kissed down Dean's abs, undoing his pants as soon as his lips met them. He tugged them down hard, along with Dean's boxers, not bothering to pull them all the way off when they fell around Dean's ankles.   
  
Cas licked the tip of Dean's cock and then pulled back, daring Dean to move even a bit.   
  
Dean stared back at Cas, suppressing the urge to thrust his hips. He needed Cas's mouth on him now. Suddenly he remembered what Cas had told him. "I'm going to make you beg for my touch."   
  
Dean opened his mouth hesitantly, wondering if Cas would punish him for speaking. "Cas, please," he whispered, his voice hoarse from the lust and need pulsing through him.   
  
Cas laughed, then his expression turned serious. "Dean, if you're going to beg, you will call me Principal Novak."   
  
Dean repressed the urge to roll his eyes. Cas was a kinky son of a bitch. But his dick ached, so he complied. "Please, Principal Novak, I need your mouth on my dick."  
  
Cas raised his eyebrows. "Well, since you asked so nicely..." He leaned down and licked the tip of Dean's dick again, then ran his tongue along the underside, from base to tip. He wrapped his hand around it, and began moving it up and down, rotating his wrist when he got to the head.   
  
Dean hissed at the dull burn flooding his veins. This was good, but he needed more. "Principal Novak, your mouth. Please."   
  
Castiel pulled his hand away. "I don't suck dick, Dean. That would make me your bitch. And I'm not the bitch here, am I?" Cas looked pointedly into Dean's eyes, expecting an answer. "No." Dean replied, staring at the floor.   
  
"Stand up, Dean," Cas commanded. The teacher did as he was told. Maybe this wasn't going to be as fun as he thought it would be. "Turn around." Dean turned to face the desk. "Bend over." Though he wasn't facing Cas anymore, he could hear the smile in Cas's voice as he said this.   
  
Dean bent over the desk, making sure his ass was positioned perfectly. On the other hand, maybe this would be fun.   
  
Suddenly he heard a loud smack as Cas's hand met his left cheek, leaving an intense burning sensation on his skin. Dean whimpered, the feeling going straight to his hole.   
  
Cas's palm landed on Dean's right cheek with another loud smack, and Dean cried out. "You like that?" Castiel asked, his voice smug because he already knew the answer. "Yesss," Dean whined. "More please, Principal Novak."

Castiel spanked Dean until he was a blubbering mess, until he was calling out Cas's name and mumbling unintelligible words into the desk.

After the last slap, Cas ran his palms along Dean's red ass, soothing him. He planted kisses on every inch of skin, and ran his tongue over the reddest spots.

Dean sighed and relaxed into Castiel's gentleness, letting himself come down from the intensity of being spanked.

Cas slowly moved his mouth toward the crease of Dean's butt, kissing down until he reached Dean's hole. Then he spread his cheeks and began to tongue the rim.

Dean hissed, catching himself before he could press his ass further into Cas's face.

Cas's tongue moved over the rim, going a bit deeper before he pulled back out.

Dean moaned. His asshole was aching, begging to be filled. "Principal Novak, please... fuck me."

Cas was beyond witty comments now. His own dick was straining against his pants, and he was going to cum any second.

He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, fumbling for the lube in the desk drawer. He smoothed it onto his dick, then coated his shaking fingers in it.

Cas pressed a finger against Dean's opening, and it slid in easily. He immediately added a second finger, thrusting and scissoring Dean open impatiently.

"Principal Novak," Dean moaned, "Please, I'm ready."

Dean barely finished his sentence before Cas's fingers were gone, replaced with a sharp thrust of his cock into Dean.

The teacher arched his back, screaming out as Cas's fingers dug into his hips.

Cas pulled back and then slammed into Dean, over and over again, fucking him into the desk.

“Cas, Cas, Cas,” Dean cried, forgetting every word besides that name.

"Dean," Castiel moaned, and Dean's asshole clenched around Cas's cock when he heard that gravelly voice call out his name.

Cas felt Dean's hot, tight hole around his dick, squeezing and milking it over and over. He was on the edge.

He reached around and grabbed Dean's cock that had been trapped between his body and the desk. He stroked it once, twice, before Dean was cumming onto Cas's palm with a cry.

Watching Dean throw his head back as he orgasmed sent Cas over the edge. He came into Dean, moaning as he lost himself in his own orgasm.

Dean was limp and weak beneath Cas by the time Cas collapsed on top of him. They each sighed at the warmth that came from lying flush against the other's body.

Feeling the air molecules around them settle, they focused on catching their breaths.

The position was a little uncomfortable. Dean wanted to ask Cas to move, but then he felt Cas wrap his arms around Dean's shoulders, so he just smiled and shut up. Maybe this could be more than a one-time thing, he thought.


	5. Incompetent Little Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets punished for disobeying Castiel.

Dean collected the last of the tests from his students, telling them he’d see them tomorrow. He sighed, stuffing the seemingly never-ending piles of paper into his bag. He had an unbelievable amount of work to do tonight, especially since he had to get those tests graded by tomorrow. One of Principal Novak’s new policies.

Dean’s cell phone rang, and he jumped at the sound, surprised anyone would call his cell when they knew he was working. He fished around for it in his bag, smiling when he saw that it was Cas. “Hello?” he answered.

“So you keep your cell phone on at work, huh?” the deep voice at the other end said. “I’ll have to make a note of that.”

Cas’s voice was displeased and almost threatening. Dean rolled his eyes, irritated, but he felt his dick begin to harden a little. “So, what, you’re testing me? Calling to see if I’ll answer?”

“Precisely. And you failed my test. Do you know what that means, Mr. Winchester?” There was a pause, but Dean knew he wasn’t supposed to speak. “My office, now. On top of my desk. Clothes off, head down, ass up.” Cas hung up.

Dean sighed. He was overwhelmed with work today, but he couldn’t argue. That would just earn him an even bigger punishment.

 

He walked into Cas’s office without knocking, knowing Cas was finishing up his end-of-the-day hallway rounds. The teacher stripped and looked at the clock. It would be fifteen minutes before the other man would show up. He could get a good amount of grading done in that time, he decided. Unzipping his bag and taking out the tests, he took a seat in Cas’s chair and set to work.

 

Dean vaguely heard someone clear their throat. His head jerked up to see Cas, an enraged expression on his face.  

“I thought my instructions were clear,” he ground through gritted teeth.

Dean swallowed and stared at Cas, the red pen in his hand still hovering over the paper. He knew better to say anything. He knew better than to move.

“On the table, as I ordered you. Now!”

Dean whimpered at the sheer volume of the command, fear gripping him as he did as he was told. Their sex, although always new and thrilling, was always predictable. Dean trusted Cas, and Castiel took care of Dean. Never meant him any real harm. But now, Dean wasn’t so sure.

Castiel walked over to Dean, leaning down beside the teacher’s face so he could whisper in his ear. “So what exactly were you doing, Dean?” His voice was low, almost threatening.

Dean took a deep breath, trying to concentrate despite his fear, and, admittedly, arousal. “I was grading tests, sir.” His voice came out more high-pitched than he’d expected.

“And why did you feel the need to grade tests when I gave you specific instructions to get naked and wait for me?” Castiel demanded.

Dean shuddered as Cas’s warm breath ghosted over his ear. “Because, sir, your new policy-” Dean let out a yelp as Cas suddenly slapped his ass.

“Are you blaming me, for your disobedience Dean?” Castiel emphasized the word blaming by giving Dean another slap.

“N-no, sir,” Dean breathed, feeling his cock harden.

“Whose fault is it that you’re not competent enough to fit both your jobs into your schedule?” Castiel’s hand connected with Dean’s ass again, and it took all Dean had not to rock his hips into Cas’s touch. Not to beg for more.

“My fault, s-sir,” Dean stuttered, his head reeling with want.

“You’re an incompetent little bitch, aren’t you?” Castiel brought a finger to Dean’s lips, and Dean opened his mouth, coating it with his spit. “Only competent enough to be used like this.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

Castiel brought his finger to Dean’s puckered hole, ghosting over it lightly.

Dean bit back a moan.

“Say it,” Castiel demanded. “Say you’re an incompetent little bitch.”

“I-”

Dean almost jumped as Cas pressed his finger against Dean’s hole, and pushed all the way in.

“Yes?” Castiel asked keeping his finger still inside Dean’s ass.

“I’m an-”

Castiel pulled his finger almost all the way out.

Dean almost cried out before continuing. “-incompetent little bitch.” Dean began to moan like a cheap whore as Cas pistoned his finger in and out of his hole.

After a few thrusts, Castiel removed his finger from Dean’s ass.

Dean whimpered at the loss.

Castiel moved to face Dean, bending down to look him in the eyes. “Let me ask you something, Dean. Out of your two jobs, which is more important? Being a teacher, or being my office slut?”

“Being your office slut, sir,” Dean replied without hesitation. His cock twitched at the realization that that’s what he was.

“So you understand why I’m angry at you.” It was a statement.

“Yes, sir,” Dean rushed to say. He needed Castiel to touch him again. To fill his empty, needy little hole.

Cas picked up Dean’s pile of tests from where he’d left them on the desk, and set them in front of the teacher. Then he handed Dean the red pen. “Tell you what. Since you’re so incompetent, I’m going to do you a favor. I’ll let you multi-task. Combine your jobs.”

Dean stared up blankly at Cas, not quite understanding.

Castiel chuckled. “Mr. Winchester, you are to grade these tests while I am fucking you.” His hand settled on Dean’s ass. “By the time I’m through with you, I expect them all to be graded.” He let his hand run up Dean’s back, landing at the nape of his neck. “If they’re not, or if I see even one error, you will regret it.” He brought his hand around Dean’s throat, choking him for a second before letting go. “Is that clear, Mr. Winchester?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Dean replied, feeling his cock harden completely against his belly.

“Very well. You may begin.” Cas looked at Dean expectantly. Dean picked up the pen and began to mark the tests.

Satisfied, Castiel got to work as well. Walking to the end of the table, he took a moment to appreciate Dean’s rosebud, before kneeling before the table and pressing his tongue to it. He circled his tongue around the circle of tight muscle, lavishing it with hard, fast licks.

Dean whimpered, trying desperately to ignore the waves of pleasure in his lower body for the sake of remembering how to do mental math.

Castiel pushed at the opening with his tongue, sliding it in and tongue-fucking the teacher.

Dean couldn’t help but buck into his boss’s mouth, moaning helplessly as he tried to focus on the task at hand. He hadn’t even finished one test yet.

Castiel pulled his tongue out. He walked over to a desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, coating his fingers with it.

Dean took the opportunity to focus on grading the paper, making red marks and counting up points. He finally finished the first one, and was going to start the second, when he felt Cas’s finger split him in two. Dean closed his eyes, begging himself to focus on the tests.

Castiel fucked him with one finger, and added a second one without warning.

Dean moaned but kept his eyes on his work.

Cas chuckled, then curved his fingers so they hit against Dean’s prostate, over and over again.

Dean threw his head back.

Cas smiled. “You would have been much more productive if you had left your homework for home, Dean,” he said, adding a third finger.

Dean screamed at the sudden intrusion, but began to thrust back onto Cas’s fingers, loving the feeling of being so full.

 “Maybe next time you’ll obey me.” Suddenly, Cas pulled his fingers out.

Dean gasped at the loss, his hungry hole clenching, as if something were still there to squeeze at. Remembering himself, he quickly brought his pen to the paper and began to write again.

“What a good little boy,” Cas purred, stroking a hand up his back and running it through his hair. “So focused on your work. I almost feel bad for distracting you. In fact, I think I’m going to leave you to it.”

Dean’s head shot up in surprise. Cas couldn’t just leave him here. He couldn’t do that, not when Dean needed him so bad, needed to be filled. Taken. Owned. But the thing was, Cas could.

“I’m going to take a walk,” he said nonchalantly. He opened the door, and stepped out without closing it. “Oh,” he said, peeking his head back in, “if the janitor comes in, just tell him we’re busy and he should come back later.”

Dean took a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves. Cas was not only leaving him here half-fucked, but also exposed to whoever happened to walk by. He had to remember to turn off his phone from now on. Taking another deep breath, he got to work.

 

Fifteen tests later, Cas appeared in the doorway, with a brown paper bag in one hand. “Picked something up from my car,” he said, walking in. “I was going to save these for later, but I can see you need more time to finish up. These will definitely help with that.”

Dean didn’t look up. He needed to work every second he could if he was going to finish on time.

“Good boy,” Castiel purred. “Nice and focused.” He reached into the bag and pulled out the cock ring, setting it on the table. Then he pulled out the butt plug, and coated it with lube. He pressed it to Dean’s pucker, earning a hiss from him. “Open up for me, Dean,” the teacher coaxed.

Dean put his pen down, relaxing himself enough to take the plug.

Castiel pushed it all the way in, so that only the sphere at the end was visible. “How does that feel, Dean?” he asked, “Do you feel nice and full?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean said tiredly. He sounded utterly tortured. He didn’t expect to be fucked any time soon. Just held open by the butt plug, trying to clench and unclench his muscles around it to create the friction he so desperately needed.

“But that’s not enough, Dean. I know it’s not. You deserve more. You’ve been such a good boy.” Castiel opened the bag once more, pulling out a third item. A remote control. He flipped it on without warning.

Suddenly Dean’s ass was vibrating, the plug bumping against his prostate unrelentingly. He was sent into a chaotic frenzy of half-spoken, half-mumbled words, his head hanging down between his shoulders and the pen in his hand falling to the ground.

Castiel flipped the switch on the remote from low to medium, and Dean let out a guttural groan that echoed through the room. “You need to get back to work, Dean. Pick up your pen.”

Dean didn’t question Castiel’s impossible order, and began to climb off the desk.

Castiel flipped the switch to high. “Fuuuuck,” Dean yelled, struggling to stand while his entire body vibrated. He bent over to pick up the pen and fell, cumming all over the floor.

“Oh, Dean,” Castiel said, his voice soft. He peered over to where Dean lay. “That didn’t go as planned. I guess that means you’re in for an even bigger punishment now.”


End file.
